The Two!
by SunsetGalaxy
Summary: Two boys named Cody and Bryce Diaz soon find out that something tragic happens in their life. Will Cody and Bryce find a safe haven and forget about this tragic moment or will it continue to haunt them for the rest of their life?
1. Chapter 1

This was the day that changed both Cody's and Bryce Diaz's lives.

"All I remember is playing on my PC when I got a call from my mom on my cell phone."

" My mom started bawling her eyes out."

" I was super worried and asked what was wrong."

"She said nothing at this point that only made me worry even more!"

" I then said again mm..o.m are you okay?"

"I was soo worried that I couldn't talk right."

" She then finally said something which I could barely hear but I heard it loud and clear and I dropped my cell and started crying."

" My brother Bryce which was 18yrs old just like me came in and asked me if I was alright in a worried voice."

" I then said while stuttering .yce. Bryce then ran over to my side and hugged me to calm me down."

"Bryce then asked me again and again but all I did was cry and cry even more. "

"I finally said what happened and Bryce was shocked."

"Cody you're kidding me right!?"

" I kept crying while Bryce was holding me tightly. "

"Yes Bryce our older sister Ashley died! "

"Bryce then sheds a tear in front of me which I never ever saw."

" I don't recall ever seeing Bryce cry at all in fact I don't remember the last time I saw him cry."

" I looked up at Bryce while he was hugging me."

" I then said to him that least she was in a better place and Bryce just said Cody please don't say that crap! "

I knew I shouldn't have said that I said to myself.

" Bryce then slowly got up and told me to go to bed because we had school tomorrow and he then left my room."

" I also got up and picked up my cell phone and typed my password in to see if my mom was still in that call or if she texted me. "

"When I checked the text I dropped my phone again."

" BRYCE! I called out loudly."

"Bryce then came in my room with a pillow and hit me in the face with it. CODY SHUT UP! YOU LOUD MOUTH! He said to me. "

"OWW! BRYCE!"

"Co..dy you-I cut him off and started speaking. "

"Mom said we aren't going to school tomorrow and that she sent us $500,000."

" CODY ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Yeah bro look, I showed him my text from mom."

"Cody text her back!"

" Okay okay Bryce chill out man!"

" I started to reply back and before I could send my text, mom said I'll tell you the rest in the morning so get some rest."

" I then showed the text from mom and Bryce replied to the text saying what a drag!"

"I then replied to her text and said alright me and Bryce were just heading to bed."

As I sent that text I was thinking to myself saying I can't believe that Ashley is really dead!

" As soon as Bryce turned around he saw me all depressed and walked over to my bed and told me it'll be alright man don't worry about Ashley, she still loves us and is always watching over us."

"Also Cody I'm sorry for yelling at you I was just mad and I didn't mean to take it out on you bro. "

"I then said that it was alright and gave him a huge hug."

" Bryce then got up and rubbed my head which felt good and he said good night bro and closed my door to my room. "

"I then turned out the light and walked to my bed and plopped myself right on my bed and laid there still but very quietly and soon fell asleep."

The Next Morning

"BING! BING! BING! BING! CRAP! KADUNK! "

"Ouch! that hurt! ow!ow!ow!"

"I held my head where I fell out of bed."

" Cody wake up! Im awake! I replied back."

" Bryce opened the door to see me rubbing my head where I fell out of my bed landing on the floor."

"Dude your not even dressed yet!?"

"I gave him a little giggle with a smile."

" Uggh just get dressed Cody!"

"I'll be waiting in our living room."

"Okay Bryce I replied back."

" I got up and then walked to my dresser pulling out some new underwear, socks, white skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and my favorite sky blue colored hoodie."

I put them on and before I went to open the door I thought to myself while looking out in the window I had in my room.

Why did our father abandoned us?

Why was our mom working so hard at work that she never had time to come home? and why did Ash-

"Bryce then opened the door and cut off my train of thought."

" Yo! Cody! breakfast is ready!"

" I then looked at him and said okay in a quiet voice."

" I walked out and saw some burnt toast and some chocolate milk waiting for me."

" Ugghhh bro this toast is black."

" Hahaha he said to me while scratching his head and then he ate it and coughed it up."

"I giggled and then it turned into loud laughter."

"He then got up and hit me in the head."

" Cody you think it's funny to laugh at me like that!?"

" He sounded serious but even though he hit me I continued to laugh."

"Bryce then joined in the laughter."

" Bryce grabbed a Cherry Pop Tart and then threw it at me."

" CATCH! he said loudly."

" I did catch the the stupid thing."

" I gulped my chocolate milk and ate the 2 Pop tarts then I went on my cell to see if mom said anything but as soon as I checked she called me. "

"Who is it Cody?"

"Shhh I said to him."

"Was sup mom?"

"Cody you and Bryce are getting transferred to Tokyo, Japan. "

"Wait! Why are we getting transferred to Japan?"

" Sorry Cody but I just can't do my job while I have 2 boys at home all alone."

" I never would of had to do this if Ashley didn't pass away."

" I understand mom."

"Oh! by the way Cody you and Bryce will be living with your grandpa that lives in Tokyo, Japan. "

"Also I will have the $500,000 turned into Yen and then it will be sent to your grandpa and then he'll give it to you guys to use."

"Don't worry ill send more money if you guys need it."

"While you guys were sleeping I came to the house and dropped off $2,000 for each of you, half of it is for the plane tickets and the other half you can do what you want with it."

" Also you guys will be going to Fenikkusu Academy and your grandpa already has your school uniforms ready."

"He'll be waiting for you off the plane."

"Before I go Cody. "

"Yes mom?"

" Ashley had something for you before she died and I sent it to your grandpa over boat. "

"Their should be a cab coming to pick you up in a few minutes to take you to the airport."

" Okay thanks mom."

"Bryce heard everything because I had it on speaker phone."

" Me and him went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror."

" I just saw my purple eyes and they instantly reminded me of Ashley."

" Bryce on the other hand had silver gray looking eyes."

"Me and him both had dark brown long messy hair."

" HONK! HONK!"

"Hurry up Bryce we got to go!"

"Okay okay Cody chill out!"

" Me and Bryce both ran to the door and opened it."

"As Bryce runs to the cab I locked the door and then I put the key in a flowerpot behind a bush."

"I then ran to the cab and got in it. "

"The cab driver put the glass window up because he didn't want to listen in on our conversation and started the car and then started driving."

" So Cody what do you think Ashley bought you before she passed away?"

" Ehh I don't know exactly bro."

"Aww come on Cody you didn't put any thought into it."

Hmm I said to myself thinking what did I really want?

"Well Cody? what do you think she got you?"

"I always wanted a expensive exotic sports car."

"HA! like you'll ever get that!"

"He started laughing his ass off."

"Pshhh."

"What you mad Cody!?"

"Shut up Bryce!"

"Oooh did someone put on their big boy pants this morning?"

"Bryce why do you like to break my dreams?"

" While I looked out the window? "

"Cody I love messing with you sometimes you can just get so mad."

" I said nothing and totally ignored him."

"A half an hour past and all I heard was Bryce's voice. "

"Cody wake up!"

"I'm awake! I said loudly."

" Cody were here at New Station Airport. "

"Damn! This place is huge!"

"While I was looking at this huge airport Bryce was already ahead of me."

"COME ON CODY! HURRY UP!"

"Alright i'm coming!'

"I ran over to him and said do you think we'll be late to our plane?"

"I'm super nervous!"

"Nah Cody we'll be fine. "

"Look Cody over there is where we need to buy our tickets to get on the flight to Tokyo, Japan."

"We both ran over to buy our tickets and the nice lady at the counter said so are you guys flying by your selves and we both answered yes. "

"Where you guys flying to?"

"She said in a calm but soft voice."

"We both replied saying Tokyo, Japan."

" She told us that would be $2,000."

"Me and Bryce gave her $1,000 each."

"She said our flight would be #349 and that it said Tokyo on the side of it."

"We both said thank you and kept walking."

Later that day

"While I and Bryce kept walking I saw a vending machine and with the money I had left I bought some MtnMoo, Popsi, and some ."

"As soon as I got these 3 I asked Bryce which one he wanted and he grabbed the ."

" Hehe I get the MtnMoo and the Popsi I yelled."

"Cody you're acting like a little child!"

"I giggled a bit and said I know!"

While we were walking to our flight I was thinking about all the good times we had living in Orlando, Florida.

"A tear came running down my face and I wiped it away."

"Me and Bryce kept walking and I accidently bumped into these kids."

"Hey bro! Watch out!"

"Look where you're going they said to us."

"I got pretty pissed and started yelling at them."

"Bryce tried to hold me back. "

"He did a great job."

" One of the kids called me a bitch and I turned around with a scary burning flame look that I had in my eyes and then he ran away scared like a little chicken."

"Bryce why did you hold me back!?"

"I wanted to kick their ass!"

"I can't stand it when someone makes fun of you or any other people."

"Cody sometimes you just got to let things go. "

"Uggghhh whatever."

We kept walking and I kept looking to my right ignoring Bryce for holding me back against those kids."

"We finally got on our flight and sat in our seats. "

"I put on my CandySkullz headphones and started to listen to some Electronic music."

I looked out the window while listening to Electronic music; this is going to be a new country with a new adventure! I can't wait! I said to myself.

"While listening to Electronic music I opened up my back pack and drank my MtnMoo."

" AHHH Bryce this is good stuff!"

" Bryce turned his head and said I can see that."

"He then hit me on the head. OUCH!"

"Gulped some MtnMoo and it went down the wrong pipe."

" Bryce doesn't do that again you asshole! "

"Cody I'm always going to do this whether you like it or not."

"Bryce next time you do it ill punch you I swear to god."

" Ahaha what god?"

"You know what I mean Bryce."

"Do I Cody? Do I? "

"Yes you know what I'm talking about."

"After that the whole trip was in pure silence no one said a word."

5 hours later

"Cody! Cody! Cody wake up!"

" Yeah! Yeah I'm awake!"

" Good to know. Were in Tokyo now. "

"Are we really!? Yeah."

" Let's go look for gramps then Bryce."

"Yeah we'll do that, but first I'm going to get something to drink. "

"Sounds good Bryce I was just thinking the same thing. "

"Cody you have a Popsi in your back pack right?"

"Yeah I do why?"

"Just drink that."

"We finally stopped talking about drinks and started walking and got out of the big airline."

" The weather went from nice to crap!"

" Ahaha Bryce laughed. "

"Yeah indeed it has Cody."

" Hey Bryce! "

"Yeah wus sup?"

"I bet ill beat ya inside the building of this huge airport! I said yelling to him at the top of my lungs."

"Oh yeah Bryce hollered back!"

" Me and Bryce both started running as fast as we could. "

"Of course I beat him only by an inch."

"This place is HUGE! Me and Bryce both looked around curiously."

" I took out my Popsi from my back pack and gulped it down in a second. "

"Cody slow down! It's not going anywhere!"

"Ahaha I laughed at him. I know it's not! But I like to drink things fast! "

"Your an idiot Cody a real big idiot!"

" Hey! That's kind of mean Bryce!"

"Ahaha I know Cody I know."

" Bryce then pats me on the head."

"Wow Bryce I didn't know you loved your brother!"

" Ahaha I laughed."

" WAM! SHIT! That fucking hurt! I then coughed up blood."

"Bryce what the HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

"CODY DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

" I looked down at the floor and noticed all the blood seeping from my mouth."

"I was holding my gut where Bryce had punched me."

"I tried to get up but struggled."

"I got up slowly and when I did my arms dangled by my sides."

"Bryce kept walking."

Bryce is going to get it now! I said to myself.

" I ran as fast as I could and leaped into the air and Bryce turned around as soon as I landed a hit on him."

"Bryce fell to floor with blood flying out of his mouth. "

"I too fell to the floor with him."

A Couple hours later

"When me and Bryce both woke up we were in a car."

" Gramps is that you? I asked in a calm voice."

"Yeah Cody it's your old Gramps."

"I was about to say something then Bryce cut me off."

"So Gramps where are we going? Bryce asked."

"Bryce were going to my house duh."

I see he said to himself mumbling.

"Bryce? "

"Yes Cody? Check your back pack to see if anyone stole anything. "

"Oh shit! He said in a quiet voice."

"We both checked our back packs and nothing was stolen."

" I took out my CandySkullz headphones and plugged them into my CTH phone which was an amazing touch screen phone. "

"I started listening to some Electronic music while looking out the window."

" The car ride was pretty silent after I put my headphones on well except the music of course which wasn't very quiet."

"When we pulled up to Gramp's house I unplugged my headphones and put them into my back pack. "

"Then me and Bryce both got out of the car and then closed the doors of the car."

" Then me and Bryce started walking towards the steps of Gramp's house."

" We waited for Gramps to open the door. Then when he opened it we rushed in to see what it looked like."

"Bryce this 2 story house LOOKS GREAT!"

" I know right he said to me."

" Cody and Bryce! Gramps yelled."

"Yes? We both replied back."

"Cody your room is on the 2nd floor, when you go up those stairs it's the 1st room to the left and Bryce your room is the 1st room to the right. "

"We both rushed up stairs to see what our rooms were like."

" We both opened our doors to our rooms at the same time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's go riding!**

"When Cody and Bryce opened the doors to their bedrooms Cody screamed"

"Bryce came in the room in a hurry"

"What is it Cody?!"

"Bryce look on the bed!"

"What the hell is all that Cody?!"

"This stuff is to a motor cycle Bryce!"

"Well well he said "

"Are you not excited Bryce?"

"Eh not really but I'm sure glad you got what you wanted"

"So Cody what motor cycle is it?"

"It's a Kawasaki Bryce"

"I picked up the keys to the motorcycle and ran past Bryce in a flash and made it down to the living room where gramps was sitting"

"So gramps I said to him"

"Yes Cody?"

"So where is my motorcycle at? As I giggled"

"Oh that thing?"

"It's in the garage"

"Go into the kitchen and turn left by the fridge and sink. "

"Okay thanks gramps!"

"I ran into the kitchen and opened the door"

"The green Kawasaki Ninja ZX 10r 2015 model was there in the garage in front of my eyes"

"Hey Cody gramps yelled from the living room "

"Yes gramps!?"

"Before Ashley past away she left a note on the motorcycle somewhere with her favorite necklace"

"Okay thanks gramps!"

"I looked around and found it under the seat of the motorcycle"

 _I then read it to myself_

 _Cody I know your birthday is coming up and you've always been talking about how you wanted a sporty motorcycle_

 _Well I thought that I'd save up all my money just for this present to you, I didn't care if I went broke just for this_

 _Cody I wanted to say I love you and you'll always be my little brother also here is my favorite necklace_

 _If you're wondering what it is it's a phoenix, I want you to take care of this special necklace, it's yours now I also bought a helmet for your brother Bryce so please to take him where he wants to go if anywhere promise me that_

"When I was reading the note I was crying and I didn't even notice"

"I then cried so loud that Bryce and gramps came in to see what had happened"

"Bryce and gramps both hugged me while I clenched the phoenix necklace that Ashley had given to me"

"Then gramps got up and said don't worry Cody she's alright"

"How about we make dinner now? Sound good boys?"

"We both said yeah"

"What would you boys like?"

"Pizza, curry!"

"I said curry and Bryce said pizza"

"Hmm gramps said"

"Let's make Curry tonight and we'll have pizza tomorrow is that alright?"

"Yeah we both said at the same time"

"So Cody lets go take a closer look at your nice motorcycle gear"

"Okay let's go!"

"We both rushed up the stairs and looked at my gear"

"Hey Bryce"

"Yeah Cody?"

"Didn't you get a helmet?"

"Yeah I have a helmet why?"

"I gave Bryce a nice grin"

"Cody! Don't you dare do it!"

"What? Bryce?"

"You know"

"I know?"

"Never mind you're too stupid"

"Say it again Bryce I dare you"

"You're stupid!"

"I then punched Bryce in the arm not too hard but enough to where he would say ouch"

"Bryce then re-acted and punched me in the stomach"

"I coughed and kind of choked "

"You want to try that again Cody?"

"Actually Bryce"

"What?"

"I then hit him in the jaw"

The Next hour passed

"Gramps then came into my room and woke me and Bryce up for dinner"

"Hey guys wake up he said"

"Curry is on the table in the living room"

"Thanks gramps we both said at the same time"

"When we both said that we both butted heads and started growling at each other"

"As soon as we were about to punch each other gramps stopped the clenched fists from landing"

"When we were all sitting at the table eating curry"

"I then said hey Bryce"

"Wus sup?"

"Don't you think the motorcycle is very sheen?"

"Yeah it's very sheen actually now that I think about it"

"So Bryce, I nudged him a bit and some curry fell on his lap"

"Cody! Are serious right now?!"

"Sorry bro! I really am"

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me Cody? While he was whipping the spilt curry of his lap with a napkin?"

"So tomorrow do you wanna ride the Kawasaki around the city with me?"

"Yeah sure why not Cody"

"Okay it's a deal then"

"After I was done eating I went into the kitchen and put my plate into the sink and started to wash it with soap"

"Bryce then came in and helped me out by cleaning the dishes "

"So Bryce how fast do you think the motorcycle will go?"

"To be honest Cody I don't have the slightest idea, You know more about cars and motorcycles more than I do"

"True! Very true!"

"After we cleaned the dishes we ran up stairs and went into my room to check out the motorcycle gear I got"

"So let's see here I got a black SEDECI helmet with a black shield for covering my eyes, I got a SEDECI black and red jacket , black and red SEDECI pants, and finally black and red SEDECI gloves and boots"

"Jeez Cody you didn't need to explain your whole life story"

"Oh! Shut up!"

"Yeah? Who's going to make me?!"

"I will Bryce! If you don't shut it!"

"Yeah whatever!

"Thank god my license was transferred over "

"Well that's good Cody"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Aww look at these school uniforms Bryce!"

"They're a bit too flashy don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess"

"So where going to Fenikkusu Academy huh?"

"Yeah I guess we are Bryce said"

"Look at the base of the suit and pants their orange and outlined with black"

"Yeah these are weird colors Cody, I just can't wrap my head around on why this school would want such flashy clothes"

"Yeah you got my stumped and wondering too"

"I guess the greatest thing is, is that we don't got to go to school for another day!"

"I hate school soo much!"

"I know you do Cody and that's why we got to get through it"

"Were juniors now so we got one more year left!"

"Yeah I guess your right"

"Oh an Bryce while I nudged his arm a bit"

"What?!"

"Maybe we'll find us some girlfriends ahahah"

"Real funny Cody! You know I don't really do that whole lovey dovey stuff"

"Well that is you Bryce. But hey! Maybe that will change for you"

"Yeah I guess it could change for me"

"I then put my motor cycle gear and Fenikkusu uniform in the closet and then walked out my door and down the stairs into the living room where gramps was"

"Hey gramps I yelled"

"Yeah! Wus sup Cody?"

"Me and Bryce are going to bed"

"Alright see tomorrow grand son!"

"See grandpa!"

"Oh wait!"

"Huh? Gramps turned his head around in curiosity"

"Me and Bryce are going to take the Kawasaki out for a spin tomorrow, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah go for it I'm not going to stop you guys, you guys are old enough to make your own choices"

"Alright thanks gramps!"

"Yeah no problem"

"Then he continued to watch TV"

"As I walked up the stair I saw Bryce leave my room and close the door and then he turned his head towards me"

"So what did gramps say?"

"Well he said we could go and how we can make our own choices"

"Well that's good"

"Bryce then walked and turned his head away from me and looked at his door and opened it and then closed it"

"I then walked up the few steps that were left and got to my room and opened the door"

"I put the phoenix necklace that Ashley gave to me and put it on the night stand that was next to my bed"

"I then took off my hoodie, t-shirt, socks, and white skinny jeans off and slipped into bed"

"While I had my blanket over me I was thinking to myself, I CAN'T WAIT! To ride my motorcycles!'

 **8 hours later**

"I heard a loud knock at the door and fell out of bed"

"Ow!Ow!Ow!"

"Hey you alright a mumbled voice called out to me"

"Yeah I'm alright I yelled back"

"The door then swung open"

"Cody what happened to you? It looks like a tornado went through here"

"I started to laugh while scratching my head"

"Okay you know what don't answer that"

"Anyways Cody you ready to go?"

"Wait what?"

"Are you that stupid?!"

"Ugghhh? While scratching my head looking up at Bryce"

"I guess you are clueless"

"I then got up and realized I still had boxers on"

"Oh now I remember Bryce"

"Do you now?"

"Yeah were going to get lots and lots of MtnMoo right?"

"WHAT?! Bryce then hit me on the head really hard"

"No Cody! Bryce growled at me, were going to ride on your motorcycle remember?! While still growling at me"

"OH YEAH! I REMEMBER NOW! LET'S GO! I yelled "

"Cody"

"Yes? Bryce"

"Are you going to wear boxers? Bryce hissed at me with a mad expression on his face"

"Oh damn!"

"Well ill be right back just let me get a change of clothes k?"

"Yeah alright"

"Bryce then walked to my door and closed it behind him"

"What is up with me today I said to myself I'm just everywhere today"

"I then walked to my dresser and got some new socks, red and black shorts, white t-shirt, along with "black and red hoodie"

"I then put some cologne on and grabbed all my motor cycle gear, my backpack and then put it all on except for the gloves, and helmet"

"I then opened my door to my room and closed and ran down stairs, I was so excited I ran out in the garage and I then remembered I forgot the keys and the phoenix necklace. So I went back inside gramp's house and ran up the stairs grabbing the necklace and keys and then ran down stairs again"

"You having fun Cody Bryce asked"

"Oh shut it!"

"Someone mad today?"

"Nah I'm not mad I'm actually quite happy today"

"I then put on my necklace that Ashley gave to me along with the gloves and then the helmet"

"I turned around to see if Bryce had his black helmet on and then he gave the okay that he was ready"

"I put the key into the motor cycle and when I ignited we both heard the loud engine roar"

"My gramps heard it and came out into the garage pressing the button to lift the garage door up, He then stopped us and gave us some of our money and put it into my backpack"

"After that we took off"

"All gramps heard was a loud roar down the street"

"While we were driving through the streets of Tokyo we were looking around just to see what everything looked like"

"While driving I was thinking to myself a bit, this is what it feels like to drive a motor cycle and how it's so free and you can feel the wind hit your body! THIS IS AMAZING!"

"I glanced to see if Bryce was feeling the same way and it looked like he was enjoying it"

"Bryce then patted me on the right shoulder and I glanced over and he pointed to the Canny's restaurant, so I then drove in to the parking lot of Canny's and parked the green and black Kawasaki ninja ZX 10r in the lot"

"We both got off the vehicle and walked into Canny's"

"It was still pretty early in the morning so they still served breakfast, So Bryce what do you want?"

"A nice waiter led us to our seats and we both sat down putting the helmets in the middle of us along with my gloves, backpack, and jacket"

"So Bryce what are going to get?"

"I think ill get the cinnamon pancake breakfast, how about you?"

"Hmm…Ill get the Ham & Cheese Omelette"

"That's a good choice Cody"

"Yeah! Isn't it?"

"A lovely women came over to us to take our orders"

"May I take your orders?"

"Please do maim I said"

"I would like to get the Ham & Cheese Omelette with a side of white toast and some strawberry jam and I would like to get the Cinnamon pancake breakfast with some wheat toast with grape jam"

"Alright ill make sure that this gets to the cook"

"Alright thank you we both said"

"So Bryce, I can't believe were going to have to go to school tomorrow"

"Yeah, I can't believe either "

"We both waited 15mins and our breakfast was now put in our faces"

"This smells soo good Bryce!"

"Bryce was already eating the food, Yeah I know it smells good now stop gawking and start eating okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I then started to eat the omelette and every bite I took it felt like heaven"

"Whenever I took a bite of the omelette I made a weird but happy face and Bryce looked like he was embarrassed"

"Cody would you stop making those faces please? "

"Why? I asked"

"You're embarrassing me bro"

"Oh sorry, its just I can't help myself, its just that good!"

"I understand that its good Cody but damn!"

"Hehe I giggled a bit"

"We then both finished our meals and left the amount of money we to pay behind on the table where we sat"

"Bryce picked up his helmet and I picked up my jacket and put it on along with my backpack, and gloves"

"We both walked out of Canny's and put our helmets on and got on the motorcycle"

"I then put the key into the ignition for it start"

"The sound of engine roared once again, and when the blast of sound came out from the engine people stared at us"

"I then backed up from the lot we were parked in and drove near the main street, wait for these 2 cars to pass and drove to left on the street and went super fast"

"All I heard was the roar of the engine while looking towards the road"

 **Hours passed by**

"We finally reached gramps house and he then pressed the button from the inside of the garage"

"I then drove the Kawasaki into the garage slowly and then parked it, took the key out of the ignition and put the kick stand up then the garage closed slowly"

"Bryce and gramps already left the garage at went inside, I soon followed"

"When I got inside and Bryce was half way up the stairs gramps said Hey boys!"

"We both replied saying yes?!"

"I'm going to order pizza from Dohweemos"

"We both said alright and I then ran to the stairs while Bryce continued up them and I then went into my room"

"I then took off my motor cycle gear and put it by my dresser, along with my backpack"

"I grabbed a change of clothes and opened my door and then closed it now walking towards the bathroom to take a bath"

"I then took all my clothes off and put my new ones up hanging by the towels"

"As I turned on the knob for the bath there was already hot steam rising up from the bath tub"

"When I got in it felt really well, it felt like I was in Florida again"

"I then heard a loud knock at the door and it woke me up"

"Hey Cody you alright in there?! You've been in there for 3 hours now"

 _Oh shit! I said to myself have I really been in here that long?_

"Okay well I'm getting out now"

"Okay said the voice that finally fainted within the sound of the water"

"I got up out of the big bath tub and turned it off and flipped the drain switch, I grabbed the towel and dried myself off really well and then put the new clothes on"

"As I opened the door Bryce came up the stairs and said that dinner was ready"

"I said okay and went to open my room to drop off the dirty clothes"

"As I exited my room I smelled the aroma from the pizza and walked down the stairs to see the pizza out on the table"

"Yo Bryce said"

"Yo Bryce"

"I then sat down and started eating pepperoni pizza"

"Mmhhhmmm "

"Come on Cody stop making noises"

"Nope I said while my mouth was full"

"So gramps do you like the pizza?"

"Yeah it's not too bad why?"

"Oh I was just wondering"

"Okay he said and continued to watch TV"

"I got up and went straight for the fridge and took out two MtnMoos and guzzled them down in only a couple of minutes"

"CODY! Bryce yelled"

"Gramps then through his remote into the air landing on his head"

"Me and Bryce then started laughing and couldn't stop"

"Gramps also joined in the laughter"

"Tonight was a great night gramps said"

"I couldn't agree more"

"Hey Cody how about you go help Bryce throw away the paper plates and other garbage okay?"

"Yeah okay"

"I came into the living room and helped Bryce out with the garbage "


	3. Chapter 3

**1st day of school**

"I then woke up to birds chirping"

"I realized that it was already morning and that it was our first day at a Japanese school"

"I hurried and pulled off my covers and ran to my dresser to grab a new pair of underwear and my school uniform, my motor cycle gloves, and helmet"

"As soon as I had my school uniform on Bryce than came into my room, all dressed for school"

"Yo! Bryce said while waving his hand"

"Hi! I said to him"

"So Cody you ready to go to our new High School?"

"Yeah I'm ready but a little nervous "

"Nervous? You?! Don't make me laugh"

"Come on Bryce this is a new place and I don't know anyone "

"Well how do you think I feel?"

"I sighed a bit and then gave Bryce a soft punch to his left arm"

"Now what was that for?"

"That was for being mean you asshole!"

"Hey boys Gramps yelled"

"Yeah what is Gramps? We both replied"

"Are you guys taking the motor cycle?"

"Yeah we are why gramps?"

"Well the school is within walking distance"

"Is it really?"

"Cody you are really dumb sometimes!"

"Oh shut up Bryce!"

"Try and make me Cody! Even I knew the school was within walking distance"

"Honestly Bryce you annoy the hell out of me"

"I then glanced at my neck noticing that I had the phoenix necklace still on after all that I've been through ever since I got the motor cycle"

"After looking at the necklace for awhile me and Bryce walked down the stairs into the kitchen and grabbed some toast but mine had strawberry jam on it because I loved Strawberry jam. When we grabbed our toast we also grabbed 3342 Yen each and walked out the door to school"

"When I and Bryce started walking down the short straight road we noticed how big it got when we were walking its way. When we got there we saw loads and loads of people. So we kept walking until we got to the front doors. When we did there was a lady named Arisu Fujita."

"Hello Cody and Bryce, ill be showing you guys to your classes for this whole week okay?"

"We both said yeah and continued to walk with her while all the kids at this school were looking at us. The girls especially were giving me and Bryce the I love you so much face which I could never call it anything else beside that. The staff member then stopped at class room 3-B. Here you are she said to us. The great thing about you two is that you both have the same classes together."

 _Me and Bryce instantly turned to each other and gave the aww hell yeah face with an excited expression_

"When we both went into the class room the first thing we got was OH MY GOD THEIR SOO CUTE! From the girls."

"Me and Bryce both blushed a bit and didn't say a word"

"The teacher told us to introduce our selves so we did"

"Hello my name is Cody Diaz and I hope we'll all be great friends while bowing my body towards the class mates"

"Hello my name is Bryce Diaz and I also hope that I can become good friends with you all"

"Okay boys said Mrs. Honda now ill a sign you guys seats"

"Hey Mrs. Honda-San! A boy called out in the back corner by the window"

"Yes Tomo?"

"Can Cody-Kun sit next to me? He said in a weird soft voice"

"Yeah he can and actually Cody you should go sit by him"

"I then walked towards the the blonde short bang, messy curly haired kid with light pink eyes"

"When I sat at the seat next to him he said hey man and gave me a hand shake my name is Tomo Amasaki nice to meet ya!"

"Hi Tomo my name is Cody Diaz it's nice to meet you!"

"Alright now Bryce you can sit next to Yuki Muro by the back door over there"

"Bryce than walked towards the back sliding door to where Yuki Muro was at"

"Yuki didn't say a word when Bryce looked at her she just blushed like a rose"

"Hey Cody Tomo whispered to me"

"Yeah what is it Tomo? I whispered back to him not noticing what was going on around me"

"Yeah so you and your brother both just pissed off the guys in this class"

"I then looked around and saw that the guys were looking at me and Bryce continually"

"Damn it! I've already made enemies?!"

"Hey don't worry about it man while patting me on the back. Everything will be fine! You just got to ignore them! Their a bunch of losers anyway he then laughed"

"Yeah right I said"

 _Damn I've got to this new school and I've made loads of enemies what the hell!_

"Before class started a girl with dark blue long hair with short bangs and cyan eyes walked into our room and all I could do was look at her"

"Tomo nudged me and said awww so your into big boobs huh?"

"I then turned my head his way and started to blush and was waving my hands around like a maniac saying no!no!no! Well I do but…THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Well if you say so!"

"Oh by the way her name is Kaede Hokama shes the class rep and the High school president of Fenikkusu"

"Oh I said"

"She also has a sister named Ren Hokama"

"The talking between me and Tomo then stopped because Mrs. Honda started to teach"

 _Like the person I am started to day dream because I was already soo bored. While I looked at Bryce he was just copying the notes that she was writing on the over head. It wasn't the teacher that sucked, it was just the subject that she was teaching sucked_

"When I awoke the class was already over and Tomo and Bryce were at my side waiting for me to wake up."

"Oh sorry guys I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night"

"Tomo started laughing and couldn't stop. While Bryce was pissed off because I didn't pay attention and that he'd also have to give me his notes for Algebra 2"

"Cody I swear!"

"Tomo picked up his bag and walked away saying nothing"

"Sorry Bryce I guess I just got really bored"

"Cody you're an idiot sometimes! I wish you would pay more attention!"

"Come on Cody lets go to our next class"

"Me and Bryce then picked up our bags and started to walk out of the class room. While we were walking I asked if he noticed the tension between us and the other boys."

"Yeah I noticed the tension but I just tried to ignore it"

"Yeah well I also ignored it but in another way while laughing"

"Yeah well next time Cody don't doze off and not do your work next time okay?!"

"Yeah I understand but you know me I find school soo boring"

"Bryce then got super mad and grabbed my shirt"

"Cody! Do you not understand that school is important and that it will get us far in life?!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I said and then pushed Bryce off of me"

"Bryce I whispered in his ear"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I hope you know that we caused a scene"

"Yeah well you deserved it"

"I wonder if Tomo will be in our next class I like that guy"

"You and Tomo are going to be a lot of trouble I can tell"

"Yeah! Yeah! I said while walking to our next class"

"We got in our next class and I saw Kaede Hokama in our class along with Tomo, Yuki"

"When me and Bryce both walked in Kaede looked at me and I looked at her and blushed"

"I just couldn't stop staring at Kaede because she was just soo pretty and finally all I heard was Cody-Kun! Cody-Kun!"

"I then realized that I was looking at Kaede and finally heard Tomo's voice"

"Yes Tomo? I'm coming I finally said"

"I walked over to Tomo with Bryce right behind me"

"Yo! I said to him"

"Hi Cody-Kun!"

"I sat down at the table next to Tomo and Bryce sat at the table right behind Tomo"

"So do you guys like anyone at this school yet? Tomo nudged me first because he saw me gaze at Kaede"

"Uhhh well I..I.I like before I could finish Tomo said Kaede and started to laugh"

"Tomo! Stop it!"

"I than punched him in the shoulder"

"Yeah so Bryce do you like anyone?"

"Well not really"

"Oh come on there has to be someone"

"When Bryce was thinking he looked up and saw this girl with dark blue hair, short bangs, short messy hair, with sky blue eyes. Bryce just kept looking at her"

"Aww so you like Ren Hokama which is Kaede's sister?"

"Bryce just sat there and ignored Tomo and just blushed"

"Yeah Bryce loves Ren, I can tell Tomo said while laughing"

"The funny thing about you guys and them is you guys are brothers and their sisters"

"I've never seen two sisters and two brothers of different families date"

"Before Tomo could say another word Yuki Muro came over to us"

"Bryce turned around and looked at her"

 _This is the girl that I was told to sit next to but didn't say anything_

"Hh..i..ii Yuki said while stuttering"

"Yo! Said Tomo in a loud voice"

"Yuki backed up because she was frightened"

"Tomo! I said while I got up and walked up to the frightened girl"

"What Cody?"

"Do you see what you did you idiot?"

"I'm sorry Cody-Kun"

"Jeez you're a handful Tomo"

"Hi Yuki my name is Cody Diaz and that guy over there with the blonde hair is Tomo Amasaki and the guy behind him is my brother Bryce Diaz"

"When I called out Bryce's name he waved towards me and Yuki"

"Oh it's okay don't worry about it she said in a calm but soft voice"

"So Tomo asked why'd you come over here?"

"Well I don't really have any friends at school Yuki replied"

"So I thought maybe you guys would want to be my friends since you guys look like nice people"

"We all said yeah join us at the same time"

"All of us laughed including Yuki"

"We all couldn't stop laughing which was the best part"

"We were all red in the face and had tears come down from our eyes because we were laughing so hard"

"The other kids just stared at us but we kept laughing and enjoying our selves"

 **2nd period then started**

"This was probably my favorite class since it was History and all 4 of us Tomo, Me, Yuki, and Bryce were all there and there was no signed seats. Not only that but we were all next to each other in the back of the room with Tomo to my left, Yuki behind me, and Bryce behind Tomo"

DING! DING! DONG! DONG!

"Yo! Cody-Kun wake up! A faint voice called out"

"I suddenly woke up and class was over"

"When I awoke I saw Tomo, Yuki, and Bryce waiting for me"

"It's lunch time! Called out Tomo"

"I had my duffle bag over my shoulder along with Bryce and Yuki in between us while walking to the cafeteria"

"We finally got to the cafeteria and most of the of the people there just stared at me and Bryce"

"The three of us got in line and Tomo was nowhere in sight so we continued to walk"

"Behind us were 3 guys that I could already tell were jerks"

"They kept mocking me, Bryce, and Yuki for some reason"

"Then they called Yuki a slut and that's when me and Bryce nodded our heads and turned around and clocked two of them in the face while the other one looked up at us and then ran"

"Me and Bryce don't fool around when someone makes fun of others. We'll first ignore them but when someone gets name called like that we will kick their ass if need be"

"Hey Yuki you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry about me she said in a calm voice while looking down at her feet"

"Me and Bryce both looked at each other for a second and then looked back at her"

"Hey Yuki how about we go take a walk together huh?"

"Yeah that sounds good Bryce she said while crying"

"Okay Yuki you walk that way towards the gym first and I'll catch up with you"

"Okay!"

"Cody go find Tomo okay?!"

"Yeah! Yeah! I was already about to do that!"

"Okay good! Now go!"

"Bryce ran towards Yuki than slowed down and started to walk with her"

"I on the other hand was running around the cafeteria asking people if they've seen Tomo Amasaki"

 _Damn! This sucks! While heavily breathing_

 _I can't believe I've already gotten into a fight I said to myself. While Looking around for Tomo_

"Finally someone yelled out Cody-Kun!"

"I then turned around and saw Tomo"

"I ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder and stopped to catch my breath"

"Cody-Kun you alright?!"

"I couldn't say a word because I was breathing so hard and the ad reline was pumping so fast"

"Okay! Okay! Cody-Kun calm down let's sit at this table and catch your breath then you can tell me what happened"

"Okay so what happened is these guys that we didn't do anything wrong to while we were in the lunch line called Yuki a slut for no reason and me and Bryce took care of 2 of them while the third one ran off"

"Hmm I think I know these guys"

"Do you?! I want to kick their ass again! Any guy who says that to a girl needs to die!"

"Whoa! Cody-Kun calm down there! These guys call themselves "The Macho Brothers""

"I laughed pretty hard. Macho Brothers?! REALLY?! I kept laughing"

"Yeah I guess it is pretty funny"

"Hey Cody-Kun?"

"Yeah wus sup Tomo?"

"Don't you think we should go find Bryce-Kun and Yuki-Chan?"

"Yeah we should go find them and I know exactly where they are"

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"There in the gym let's go get them!"

"Alright let's go!"

"Me and Tomo ran as fast as we could to the gym. When we made it there we saw Yuki crying"

"Me and Tomo went up to her and continually asked if she was okay but she just kept saying yes and crying"

"Yuki I asked"

"Y.y..yes Cody?"

"Do you have to deal with this all the time?"

"Sometimes"

"Sometimes?"

"This looks like it happens every day. It looks like these guys do this to you a lot"

"Yeah I guess I do have to deal with this a lot. This is the reason I don't have friends"

"Yuki! I'm going to stop you right there! Look at us! You got me, Tomo, and Bryce as your friends now. There is nothing to worry about now. Were your friends and we'll help you out! The three of us put our thumbs up signaling okay and winking at the same time like it was planed"

"The three of us looked back at each other with a shocked expression on our faces. We then saw Yuki laughing at us and we all then smiled gladly at her"

"All of us walked with Yuki towards the main office in the school"

"When we all went there it was like the principal was waiting for us. Her name was Mrs. Sato"

"So boys and girl! What happened? I want answers!"

"I'll go first said Bryce"

"Okay go ahead said Mrs. Sato"

"Well me, Cody, and Yuki were all in line for lunch talking to each other minding our own business and these guys who call themselves the "Macho Brothers" called Yuki a slut and that's when me and Cody stepped in and clocked 2 of them while the other ran away"

 _I looked the other way because I didn't feel like talking because I was soo bored and didn't even get to eat lunch_

"So Yuki"

"Yes Mrs. Sato?"

"Is this true? Could you tell me why they do this to you?"

"Well…I don't know if you know this but I've never had friends let alone someone stand up for me until now. For that second question they always bully me and I'm just too scared to do anything about it"

"Hmm well it looks like the "Macho Brothers" and I are going to have a serious talk"

"You guys can leave now that's all I wanted to hear, you guys aren't in trouble"

"Okay thank you Bryce said"

"Before we all left the office we asked what period it was"

"Its 5th period right now guys said Mrs. Sato"

"We all started to walk out the office and when we did come out of the office we all went our separate ways"

"When I got into my 5th period I saw Kaede in the back row. I walked towards her and took my seat next to her"

 _I wasn't a huge fan of science but it was better than math I thought to myself a bit_

 _I would always glance at Kaede because she was soo cute. If only I had a chance with her I thought to myself again_

 _I then dozed off thinking about Kaede and how beautiful she was on a nice sunset on a beach_

DING! DING! DONG! DONG!

"I woke up heavily breathing for some reason"

"I put my unfinished work in my back pack and got up"

"I then bumped into someone not looking where I was going"

"Ouch! Someone said"

"When I opened my eyes Kaede was on top off me and all I could do was blush"

"Kaede also opened her eyes and blushed"

"We sat there like this for 2 minutes straight. We kept turning redder and redder"

"She finally got off of me and grabbed her stuff"

"I'm soo sorry! Kaede said in a calm but soft voice"

"No! No! It's my fault! I wasn't looking while scratching my head"

"Kaede said no it was my fault, I was being very clumsy"

"Kaede it's really okay"

"How do you know my name?"

"Well you are in my 1st period and Tomo told me your name"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"Kaede I want to buy you something at a vending machine. Please say you'll let me"

"Fff..ine she said in a cute quiet voice"

"I grabbed her hand and started to walk to a vending machine"

"When we got to the nearest one I turned my head towards her and asked what she wanted"

"She said nothing but I saw her hold each hand towards her waist and look down while her face was red"

"I got closer and put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She got redder and redder"

"You okay?"

"Yyy.. .ss I'm fine"

"She finally looked up at me and then cried and then hugged me tightly"

"Are you sure your okay?"

 _Whats going on with her? Sometimes I just don't get women but I must comfort her right now she needs it_

"I held her closer to me and then petted her head softly"

"Kaede you sure your alright? I said again"

"Yes I'm fine now, I'm sorry I bothered you while wiping away some tears in her eyes"

"No! No! It's fine! Don't worry about it!"

"You sure? I didn't catch your name, what is it?"

"My names Cody Diaz. So Kaede what do you want?"

"Hmm I think I want a MtnMoo"

"You like this stuff too?!"

"Yeah who doesn't?!"

"We both laughed"

"I then bought two MtnMoos from the vending machine

"Kaede I said nervously"

"Yes Cody?"

"I just want to say this right now, I really like you. Now I know this is early and I just got to this school but your just really pretty. I think we could really get along together!"

"She drank some MtnMoo and swallowed it. I see were you are coming from Cody. I also like you already too."

"Really?!"

"Yeah I also like you too but... I then cut her off by accident"

"Kaede I want to know, why were you crying?"

"Oh that?"

"Yeah"

"These girls are going to try to beat me up and I don't want to meet them"

"Then don't meet them"

"It's not that simple Cody!"

"Kaede listen! You have me now!"

"Kaede said nothing and fell to the floor and I quickly followed after her"

"Kaede I got you and ill help you out! Ill prove to you that I'm worth it"

"Kaede you lead me to the place that you're supposed to meet these girls"

"Cody were going to miss 6th period"

"It doesn't matter right now. Besides I always sleep in my classes anyways and laughed. Kaede also began to laugh"


End file.
